The love sick glow
by The Cream In My Coffee
Summary: My first time writing a fan fic, please feel free to review and criticise. :) Castle one shot. Based on 05x02 Beckett's first week back, her attempts to try to keep their new relationship a secret. Short and simple :D follow me on Tumblr: the-little-green-popicle.


Kate stared at the pile of paperwork she had yet to be completed. She was usually quite quick at completing her paper work, however recently, she had been, how would she put it, quite_ occupied. _Kate smiled at the memory of her last two weeks with Castle, it had been really nice to just relax and let go, Castle had been amazing… Kate tried to cover up the smile that was escaping, she had to stop this. It was only her second day back and she still was having trouble with keeping her relationship with Castle a secret.

As if on cue, her phone buzzed, it was a message from Castle. _**Thinking about me detective ? **_Kate scoffed at his ego, a giggle escaping as she laughed at his ridiculousness. "Who's that?" Kate's eye's shot up. It was just Espo, Kate quickly turned over her phone, her face lighting up. " uhmm, it was.. Lanie, yeah… her jokes just crack me up!" Kate breathed a sigh of relief as Espo gave her a questioning look and silently walked back to his desk.

She pulled out her phone, hitting a quick reply before heading to the morgue. _**No. **_As the door to the morgue swung open her phone buzzed again _**Someone caught u blushing at my text didn't they ? ;) **_Kate rolled her eyes. She would have to talk to Castle about texting her at inappropriate moments… "Kate!" It was Lanie; she had been harassing Kate for a 'chat' for quite some time now, Kate knew she had a lot to discuss with her best friend. Lanie had been really concerned about Kate, first she had been thrown off the roof, nearly dying, and then she resigned, she caught her mother's killer and then disappeared for two weeks to follow out her suspension.

Kate smiled at her best friend, swinging her legs over one of the tables. Lanie surveyed Kate. Something was up. Her friend looked happy. Her hair looked lighter, her eyes looked brighter and she had this undeniable glow. Kate gulped awkwardly as Lanie eyed her up and down. "Lanie…what are..." Ok, said Lanie, butting in, "spill it…who's the guy?" Lanie glared at Kate, Her eyes baring into Kate who was at that moment blushing, her cheeks turning crimson. Kate opened her mouth, trying to find the right words, when she had agreed to keep her relationship with Castle a secret she knew a few of her co-workers would get suspicious after a while however she had completely forgotten about Lanie, Lanie was like the gossip girl of the precinct, she knew almost everything that went on around here.

" whaat ? pfft…. Don't be ridiculous Lanie.." blabbered Kate, her voice coming out all shaky and rushed. Kate could mentally slap herself. Lanie wasn't buying it, honestly, Kate thought, who would? "Girl, don't play with me, you come in and it's like I'm seeing a firefly walk into my morgue, whoever he is, he must be pretty damn hot." Kate looked at Lanie with a sheepish grin, oh my god… why was she grinning? Get a grip Kate, she told herself; if Castle were to see this, she would never hear the end of it. Oh, and there she went again, thinking about Castle, for goodness sake, they had only been together for a few weeks and all she could think about most of the time was him, what he was wearing, what he was eating, where he was, what he was thinking.. it was like she was some type of love-sick puppy. She had never been like this before in her previous relationships, never…. With Josh, it was like he was never around, and even when he was, she hardly ever thought about him, but with Castle, everything was so different, so new.

" Oh my god." Said Lanie, smiling like a fool, realisation just catching up with her, totally cutting Kate out of her thoughts. " It's Castle, isn't it ?" Kate felt her jaw losing its grip. "Don't even try to hide it anymore! Girl, come on!" Kate could feel a smile break out. " Damn girl, your gone for like what, two weeks and you come back dating writer boy? How did I not know this? You have a lot of explaining to do, and I suggest you start now." Kate giggled, there was no point hiding it now.

" We had fun, just getting to know each other better…" finished Kate, for the past half an hour she had told Lanie everything that happened from that faithful night she had knocked on his door, to the relaxing few weeks she had spent just being with him. Lanie shook her head softly, for the whole time she had listened to Kate she had been awfully quiet, apart from the occasional question here and there but still, too quiet in fact. "Congrats girl, you deserve to be happy, you and Castle, I knew it all along, It looks like Espo and Ryan owe me big time." giving Kate a warm hug. "Thanks Lanie, wait what? They owe you what?!" Her phone buzzed, Castle and Kate's face lighting up the screen, they had snapped that photo when they went out for a movie, Castle had insisted they wore their big 3D glasses, saying it was cool, Kate, being Kate had refused but after much begging, Castle managed to persuade her to put them on.

" Lover boy is calling, won't you look at that ?" Kate scoffed at her best friend, another short giggle escaping her mouth. Lanie grinned , handing over Kate's vibrating phone. "Kate Beckett." "What's with all the formality detective? It's just me!" "Yeah, what's up?" replied Kate, well aware of Lanie grinning behind her. "Kate, who's behind you,?" said Castle, his voice full of curiosity. "Is it Ryan, Espo, Gates?" "No, it's Lanie…" "Oh, ok… well I just wanted to tell you that I managed to wrap up our book meeting early and that I am heading to the 12th as we speak, I couldn't leave you to do all the paperwork alone." Kate smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Thanks Rick." " Always." Replied Castle, ending the call.

Kate pushed her phone into her jeans pocket, "Ok, Lanie, remember, you can't tell anybody, I've got to be going now, so please!" "Ok, I got it..." Said Lanie, watching her friend leave. "Cute photo by the way, can I have a copy?" Kate rolled her eyes and walked away.


End file.
